Destino
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Pensamientos de Walter, antes de ser asesinado por Integra.


**Destino**

Nunca tuve gusto de los niños. Ni siquiera cuando era yo uno de ellos, solo en los años cuarenta, pude tenerle cariño a los más pequeños que pululaban por el orfanato que me alojaba. Me irritaban sus voces y chillidos, me resultaban molestos y perturbadores. Yo les parecía presumido, arrogante e irónico, a pesar de tener los bolsillos igualmente vacíos. Me tenían marcada aversión y solían sacarme sus lenguas y esconderme los libros, sin contar las veces en las que ataron mis agujetas con toda la intención de verme tropezar. Esos recuerdos, tan lejanos a Sir Arthur y su mano en mi hombro, están lejos. No tanto como esa misma mano bajando por mi cintura hasta llegar más abajo, pero sí lo suficiente como para que no reconozca a la joven Hellsing como una niña más.

Ni bien la ví, siendo ella una pequeña frágil y diminuta como un hada de vestido recto, en éste mundo tan despiadado que siempre nos espera para hacernos víctimas, sentí que en cierta manera, mis genes comenzaban a sintonizarse con los suyos y que era yo , por vez primera, más que un simple criado para la familia Hellsing. Era ahora su guardián. Supuse -y estuve en lo cierto- que podía darle afecto junto con mis servicios.

No tengo religiones, ni siquiera soy protestante y mi herencia judía es bastante débil y poco significativa al tomar mis decisiones más definitivas. Viajé una vez a combatir en contra de la Alemania nazi, más por Arthur que por mi pueblo aniquilado o la Inglaterra en la que he vivido siempre, injuriada. Más puedo aventurarme a creer que alguna deidad ancestral me guió durante casi dos décadas, por detrás de los bastidores, cuidando todos sus pasos.

Fue el destino, que no me quepa duda de ello. Como una ola, rompe en las rocas y no hay más que agua salada, derramándose en el mismo mar del que proviene. Eso fue mi amor por Integra Hellsing, mi casi hija: Algo que debía suceder, constatado por la ciencia, tolerado por la política y totalmente ilógico desde un punto de vista religioso. Entre ella , yo y nadie más.

Cuando siendo una recién nacida se empeñó un día en asir su pequeña mano a la mía, me dí cuenta de que no importaría qué tanto empeño pusiera en ignorarla: Jamás podría. Amarla era mi obligación.

Y tanto yo como el mundo a nuestro alrededor, caímos en la cuenta de que no sería tan fácil tratar con su carácter.

He sentido la impotencia que la dominaba al ver pasar a los Caballeros ante ella, teniendo que defenderse con silencio intercalado de palabras duras, que simulaban ser caprichosas, cuando en realidad eran sabias a destiempo. Su rabia es una flor que crece con rapidez y al abrirse resulta un poco letal, no lo discuto.

La he visto sortear cada obstáculo. Superarse a sí misma y a su padre, de mil maneras. El amor que le profeso es una verdad incomprensible.

Convivir con ella al comenzar su adolescencia y su rebeldía contra los hombres, fue convertirme en su más gentil aliado.

También la he visto cruzar senderos tan oscuros que yo jamás he llegado a pisar, ni creo estar a tiempo de hacerlo en vida, teniendo en cuenta mi avanzada edad.

Siempre he sabido que seguía la senda marcada en su sangre, heredada por el lado de Arthur ,pero pasada de generación en generación como una joya preciosa: La luz. El poder de erradicar la sombra.

Pero aún más allá de aceptar su tarea, ella la acaparó. Fue un obsequio de su padre. Probablemente el único que a los ojos de Integra, pudo usar sin sentir vergüenza.

Supongo que ella cree que no conozco sus intenciones. Por eso pasa tanto tiempo meditándolas: No sabe que soy capaz de leerla sin pronunciar mis críticas.

He visto ese cuerpo escultural cuando todavía no se le afinaba la cintura, ni se le ensanchaban los muslos. Siempre supe qué aspecto prometía, porque su madre era incluso más bella.

La he visto rechazar intitutrices de diversa nacionalidad, empecinada como estuvo siempre en ser ella misma, sin que nadie se interpuciera, solicitándole maneras más femeninas, mayor dulzura en sus modales y entretenimientos dignos de una dama de sociedad.

La he visto embriagarse de whisky escocés añejo y soñar delante de un espejo, sosteniendo vestidos que jamás se dignó a usar. Suspirando por el caballero de las sombras que le enamoró siendo menor de edad.

He descubierto cómo a veces, en casos como éste, las palabras no son necesarias.Le es imposible decir nada, cuando me apunta con la pistola que yo diseñé para su uso especial. "Traidor" y el silencio nos traga.

El mundo es enorme.Lo ha sido desde su período en la prisión.Un mundo que un ángel de la oscuridad, como lo soy yo, puede recorrer a gusto.

Hubiera deseado que no me descubriera tan pronto, pero no podía esperar menos tampoco.Así lo ha decidido el destino.

Desde el primer encuentro, siempre supe que tendríamos éste fin y de un modo u otro, es perfecto.


End file.
